This invention relates to a screw compressor means for lubrication of a rotor bearing on the compressor's low pressure side, which is supplied with a refrigerant containing oil for lubrication of the compressor's working chamber.
In a refrigeration compressor which is run with circulating oil, the rotors are lubricated with help of the oil-enriched refrigerant droplets which accompany the inflowing gas. After completed compression, a certain amount of the gas and oil is allowed to escape along the high pressure side's rotor axis, through the bearings and finally arrive at a closed thread with lower pressure than that present at the corresponding bearing.
There is no such usable pressure difference for the low pressure bearings. Gas and oil are therefore usually allowed to pass through a longitudinal boring through the rotor axis from the high pressure side to the low pressure side, through the low pressure rotor bearings and to the inlet. By this both compressor capacity and compression work from the returning gas stream is lost. Furthermore, a certain amount of heating of the bearing occurs.
The object of this invention is to achieve an improved lubrication of the bearings on the low pressure side. This has, according to the invention, been achieved by means of the features specified by the following patent claims.
Normally, an expanding thread is placed in the compressor in immediate connection to the compressor's inlet. By separating, in accordance with the invention, the inlet port into two ports, the possibility of two suction levels is achieved simply. The thread's first suction takes place, therefore, through the specifically arranged port, by which a lower pressure level is obtained than the pressure level that occurs at the compressor's inlet. A flow of gas and oil through the bearings on the low pressure side can thereby be achieved. This flow cools the bearings by its low temperature and lubricates the bearings by means of accompanying oil-enriched refrigerant droplets.